Anastasia Crick
History Divergence in th Demigods Universe Anastasia "Ricky" Crick is known to be born to the faction Candor.She is the daughter of Apate,the goddess of deceit and fraud, and Mr. Francis Crick. She was left to live with her father when her mother "disappeared" just days after her birth.Her father married another woman shortly after she turned 5. Her father sadly died of Cardiac arrest days after the wedding. Her step mother, Zura Jay, married Benjamin Knoxx after a year of mourning.Mrs. Knoxx had three children named Christie(10 yrs. old), Billy(9 yrs. old), and Jasmine(6 yrs. old),with Mr. Knoxx. Shortly after Mrs. Knoxx gave birth to Jasmine, Mr. Knoxx died at a rail accident.Annastasia grew up as a troubled child since she had trouble of telling the truth since her main instinct was to lie. She was beaten a lot whenever she told lies or spreaded rumors by both candor teachers and her mother. She was left with scars all over her body. The most visible one being the one on her right eye.Through her entire life, she had always wanted to go to the faction Dauntless. She struggled a lot in school due to her dylexia and ADHD.She was usually mocked because of her scars and hervery long but entertaining lies. When she was tested, she was tested as a divergent, specifically Dauntless,Erudite,and Abnegation at the same time, by Tori Wu. She had the choice of leaving her faction when her Step monster had been diagnosed with terminal Cervical cancer. She knew she couldn't leave her three siblings behind so sacrificing her freedom from the opressive Candor, she chose to stay in her faction and care for her dying step monster and siblings.Luckily, she passed the candor initiation by the skin of her teeth. It took most of her will and spirit to not lie.After her initiation ceremony, her paternal mother, Apate, appeared to her with much disappointment. She currently works as a secretary in the Candor Headquarters. Another Universe Anastasia "Ricky" Crick is known to be born to the faction Candor.She is the daughter of Apate,the goddess of deceit and fraud, and Mr. Francis Crick. She was left to live with her father when her mother "disappeared" just days after her birth.Her father married another woman shortly after she turned 5. Her father sadly died of Cardiac arrest days after the wedding. Her step mother, Zura Jay, married Benjamin Knoxx after a year of mourning.Mrs. Knoxx had three children named Christie(10 yrs. old), Billy(9 yrs. old), and Jasmine(6 yrs. old),with Mr. Knoxx. Shortly after Mrs. Knoxx gave birth to Jasmine, Mr. Knoxx died at a rail accident.Her mother later sent her to boarding school. Anastasia Crick was a student in an all girls academy in the Italian countryside when she met Molly Velos, her school aurae. She was later brought to Camp Half-Blood and fought in the Titan War with the grudge of not being claimed. However her grudge extends to the death of all the half-bloods in the Titan Army. They were fighting for their own goals which were honorable on their own right. Personality Ricky is a very confident and kind girl.She is also quite witty,intelligent, strong and brave.She likes to crack some jokes whenever she feels like it.She is known to be a friend to the bullied at their school.She also was quite fond of creating entertaining stories for the kids at school. She decided it was best for herself to not make any friends since all of the friends she made were lost due to her compulsive lying.She despises both her mothers since they both are cruel and deceitful.She is also quite selfless since she gave up her freedom from the Candor to care for her family because She loves her three siblings.She takes the truth serum daily to oppress her compulsive lying.She also loves simple chocolate ice cream. She has 5 fears. She hates the Olympians and believes in the equality of all. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is that she is a compulsive liar. Fears #Sharks # Apate # temptation # Killing her siblings #The Candor's torture room Appearance Ricky has long wavy dark brown hair and pale blue eyes.She is 5'11" tall. She has scars all over her back and legs.Her most visible scar is the one on her right eye. She usually wears black pants and a white tank top and black combat boots.Her choice of accessories are feathers(feather headband,feather necklace,feather earrings,feather bracelets) but she only wears one at a time. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Divergence in the Demigods